Hot and cold
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Me gusta Feliciana" Se giro para verla de nuevo. "Todo este tiempo… Y solo te estaba utilizando para llegar a ella, yo… Lo siento mucho Lovina, por que a decir verdad me agradas, pero solo como amiga" OneShot.
1. Chapter 1

No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. C:

* * *

"Así que debido a lo que dije antes Lovina, quiero terminar contigo"

La italiana sintió una punzada en el corazón. "Q-Que dijiste, _b-bastardo…?_" Murmuro entre cortadamente puesto a que unas lágrimas querían salir.

El chico paso una mano por su nuca, mirando al suelo como si buscase las palabras para explicarle algo a un niño menor. "Me gusta Feliciana" Se giro para verla de nuevo. "Todo este tiempo… Y solo te estaba utilizando para llegar a ella, yo… Lo siento mucho Lovina, por que a decir verdad me agradas, pero solo como amiga"

La menor, quien su cerebro había dejado de trabajar después de oír: '… solo te estaba utilizando para llegar a ella…' Lo que siempre había temido que pasara, que alguien jugase con sus sentimientos.

"_Bastardo! Figlio di puttana!_" Corrió hacia el y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho dejando salir las lagrimas de ira y tristeza. "_Ti odio! Stupido!_ Aléjate de mi _sorella!_" Exclamaba, mirándolo con rabia y no con amor como antes solía hacerlo, se fue corriendo de ahí no sin antes empujar al turco de nuevo.

Corrió hacia el parque cercano de la escuela y para su 'mala'? suerte, se encontró con Antonio.

"Lovi…! Q-Que te pasa? Por que lloras?" Corrió en su dirección y la envolvió en un abrazo. "Que paso?" Preguntaba el español realmente preocupado.

"Aléjate de mi, idiota!" Lo empujaba bruscamente para quitárselo de encima e irse corriendo de nuevo. "No necesito la ayuda de nadie!" Continuaba empujándolo.

"Lovi! Tienes que decirme! _Por favor!_" Seguía sin dejarla ir y la estrecho mas contra su pecho.

Hubo un momento en el que la chica italiana dejo de empujarlo y eso le preocupo a Antonio, la alejo un poco de el para verle la cara, poso una mano en su hombro para que no se fuera corriendo de nuevo y con la otra mano le levanto la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

Ver a su damisela llorando le provocaba cierto dolor en el pecho y preguntas como: 'Todo lo que hice no fue suficiente para hacerla feliz?' Y preguntas de ese estilo. "Que paso Lovi?"

La mencionada retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y miro al suelo. "Sadiq… Me dijo que nunca me amo…" Murmuro, mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

En la cabeza del español lo único que podía pensar era en la relación de Lovina y Sadiq, nunca había sentido agrado por el turco, el quien le había 'robado' a su italiana alejándola de el, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro al sentir la mirada de la menor fija en el.

"Acompáñame" Murmuro y la tomo de la mano, sentándola en una banca cercana. "Tengo una cosa que hacer Lovina… No tardare, podrías esperarme aquí?" Le sonrió tímidamente.

La menor solo se limito a asentir lentamente, luego de ver como ahora el mayor se daba media vuelta y salía corriendo.

Miraba como se alejaba y por mas que tratara de ignorarlo, eso le ponía mas triste comparado con lo que le hizo Sadiq. "_Stupido…_" Murmuro la chica, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter por última vez.

Pero a donde habrá ido Antonio? Que sea más importante que Lovina… 'Cualquier cosa' Pensó sin ánimos la chica, conociéndolo seguro fue con sus dos mejor amigos: Francis y Gilbert, la italiana no tenia mucho agrado hacia esos dos.

Francis, un rubio francés pervertido que trataba de aprovecharse de cualquier chica o chico…

Y Gilbert, el peliplateado alemán con un gran ego y pequeña ave amarilla como mascota, hermano mayor de Ludwig, quien es novio de su hermana Feliciana.

Lovina suspiro algo aburrida, observando como unos pequeños niños jugaban en los columpios pero su mente vagaba en más preguntas. 'Los chicos de la escuela se enteraran sobre esto?' Gruño un poco al imaginarlo.

En ese momento le daba igual, no es como si fuese la primera chica a la que todos buscan, a decir verdad… Solo Feliciana y Antonio la conocían lo suficientemente bien.

Antonio… Cuanto tiempo había pasado que la italiana ya había comenzado a extrañarlo? "_Stupido idiota…_ Regresa…" Susurro lo ultimo cuando se dio cuenta que las nubes grisáceas cada vez iban aumentando con probabilidades de lluvia.

No pudo evitarlo pero observo como los pequeños niños se iban corriendo con su madre.

Espero un poco mas y mas, hasta que los minutos parecieron horas, comenzaba a preguntarse una y otra vez si Feliciana se daría cuenta de su ausencia o si Antonio se había olvidado que Lovina estaba esperando por el, volvió a suspirar algo aburrida hasta que sintió como una pequeña gota de agua caía en la punta de su nariz, frunció del ceño y observo al cielo, nubes mas grisáceas, pareciera como si supieran como se sentía Lovina en ese momento, tomo su mochila y se sentó en una mesa con una sombrilla en ella.

"_Stupido_ español! Tengo hambre y frio! Regresa!" Busco en su mochila su tomate que haia guardado.

Le dio una mordida y mientras masticaba, ese tomate le recordaba al ojiverde, quien también compartía su afición por los tomates que cada día de escuela, llevaba uno para el y para Lovina.

"Lovina!" Escucho la voz del español llamándola. "Lovina, _donde estas!_"

Trago el pedazo de tomate rápidamente y trato de contestarle antes de que se marchara. "Antonio! Estoy aquí! _Stupido_" Murmuro lo ultimo, no es que el español debería saber esto pero… Lovina se había alegrado mucho de que este volviera.

Antonio se giro a su dirección y con una sonrisa y un pequeño suspiro en alivio, se dirigió a con su Lovina.

"_B-Bastardo! _Por que…!" Se callo al ver la apariencia de Antonio, tenia la ropa algo mojada por la lluvia, un poco de sangre en su camisa y algo de tierra en ella. "B-Bastar… Te tropezaste en medio de un desfile antes de venir o que?" Trato de fingir indiferencia cruzándose de brazos con el tomate aun en la mano.

"Lo siento por tardar, Lovi" Ponía una mano en su nuca y le sonreía un poco por culpa de el dolor. "Pero Sadiq dice que lo lamenta mucho" Se sentó a su lado no sin antes quitarse su chamarra y ponérsela en los hombros de la italiana.

El cerebro de la menor volvió a dejar de trabajar por unos instantes. 'Que!_ Idiota!_' Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. "Estas _idiota_ o que! Acaso te fuiste a pelear con el turco imbécil!" Exclamaba con algo de culpa.

"Lovi! Estas enojada!" Alzaba los brazos para protegerse.

"_I-Idiota!_ Si algo te pasara…!" Cerró su boca antes de terminar esa oración.

"Uh? Que decías Lovi? Me quieres!" dijo mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

"N-No…! P-Pervertido!" Trataba de buscar una excusa. "Si algo te pasara… Yo me quedaría sola en la lluvia!" Trataba de empujarlo con un sonrojo en la cara.

"Yo también te quiero Lovi!" La seguía abrazando y le dedicaba un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Perdón por acerté esperar, pero Sadiq es difícil de convencer!" Rompía el abrazo, no sin antes rodearla con su brazo para acercarla a el y mirar su mano izquierda que estaba algo lastimada.

"_I-Idiota…_" Murmuro la chica. "Ya no quiero oír mas del asunto y ahora por tu culpa estamos atrapados en la lluvia!"

"Y no te gusta estar atrapada conmigo?"

"No quiero oír mas sobre este asunto tampoco…!" Volvía a sonrojarse, por que en estos momentos ni ella entendía sus sentimientos hacia el ojiverde.

"Y de que quieres hablar? Por cierto, te vas a comer ese tomate? No he comido nada en todo el día, y me muero de hambre!"

"_B-Bastardo…_ tómalo" Le tendía el tomate en la mano para que lo tomara.

Antonio se rio algo nervioso. "Tengo la mano lastimada, podrías alimentarme Lovi?" Preguntaba con una sonrisa.

"Pervertido… Solo por esta vez!" Le advirtió sonrojada y le ponía el tomate en la boca para que le diera una mordida.

Lo cual al español acepto gustoso, mientras que Lovina recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde. "M-Me alegra que regresaras… A-Antonio…" Murmuro, mirándole la cara de reojo.

"Lo que sea por ti, Lovi!"

La chica escondió su cara sonrojada en el hombro del mayor, soltando un pequeño gruñido. "N-No tienes tarea que hacer?" Le tendía el tomate para que le diera otra mordida.

* * *

Y uhm... Quien creyeron que le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas a Lovina en el inico? O:  
xDDU Creen que este fic se merezca mas de un capitulo o:?  
Por que en mi opinion, me gusto asi como esta. -w- xD  
No olviden dejar reviews~!  
Y leer mis demas fics~!

**_Kesesese~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de todo el incidente que había pasado con Sadiq, que ya había pasado casi una semana.

"_Ve~ Sorella_, cuando terminara el castigo de Antonio?" Susurraba para que el profesor no escuchara y continuara escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Lovina dejo el lápiz en la mesa y miro de reojo a Feliciana. "No lo se, acaso te importa ese _idiota?_" Murmuro alzando la ceja.

"_Ve~ _Si, el es muy amigable con nosotras" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Como digas…" Tomaba la pluma y continuaba escribiendo.

"Pero…" Trataba de decir otra cosa, pero el profesor le dijo que guardara silencio.

Antonio estaba en detención todos los días durante dos semanas, claro… Luego de haber golpeado y amenazado al turco con no volverá lastimar a la italiana que esperaban!

Al final de la clase, cuando el timbre sonó indicando que la clase ya había terminado y ahora era el receso de media hora, Lovina guardo sus libros en la mochila y miro a su hermana de reojo. "Vas a estar con el bastardo patatas?"

"_Ve~ _Si!" Se colocaba la mochila y se dirigía a la puerta. "Salúdame a Antonio de mi parte…!" Se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Se coloco la mochila en la espalda y trataba de evitar su sonrojo. "N-No es como si fuera a ir con el…! Maldición" Se cruzaba de brazos y salía por la puerta, no sin antes ver a Feliciana que ya estaba con Ludwig abrazándole el brazo, caminando por el pasillo.

Frunció el ceño al notar que Sadiq también los estaba espiando, pero sus labios formaron una sonrisa maliciosa al ver al chico que pasaba frente a ella.

"Heracles… Sadiq planea algo para Kiku en tu contra" Sabia la relación que había entre estos tres, ambos muy amigos del japonés pero no se llevaban bien para nada.

"Por el amor de Zeus, en serio?" Murmuraba con mucha calma pero con un tono algo frustrado.

Lovina se encogió de hombros. "Eso escuche…"

El mayor asintió lentamente. "Gracias por la advertencia, Lovina" se dio la vuelta, no muy segura si el griego lo dejaría pasar o golpearía al turco.

Se giro sobre sus talones sin querer ver la respuesta por su cuenta, ya que en estos momentos cargaba con muchos problemas.

Salió al patio, pasando por los salones y por los demás estudiantes que estaban, como Alfred un americano discutiendo con su novia inglesa sobre la palabra 'learned' o 'learnt' a Feliciana con Ludwig y Kiku sentados en el césped platicando animadamente que no se percataron de su presencia.

Le dio unos ligeros golpes a la ventana del salón de detención y escucho como unos pasos se acercaban y luego la ventana era abierta. "Lovi, viniste a verme!" Dijo el español con una gran sonrisa, mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

La menor negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba salvajemente. "S-Solo vine por mi tomate…!" Se cruzaba de brazos.

"Pareces uno ahora mismo!" Decía con una sonrisa. "Y si quieres tu tomate, tendrás que venir por el"

"_B-Bastardo_ pervertido, dámelo" Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, lo cual le hacia mucha gracia al ojiverde.

"No" Le dedicaba una sonrisa satisfecha. "Ven por el, quiero compañía, estoy aburrido!" Se quejaba al último y se cruzaba de brazos.

"L-La puerta esta cerrada, no puedo pasar… Idiota"

"También esta cerrada desde dentro y no hay llave…" Murmuraba para si mismo y se rascaba la cabeza con expresión pensativa. "Y si entras por la ventana?"

"_Bastardo!_ Por que no bajas tu!" Solo dame el stupido tomate!"

"Pero debo quedarme aquí, vamos Lovi… Solo será por esta vez!" Le rogaba a su italiana.

"No puedo subir por la ventana…"

"Yo te cargo!"

Lovina se sonrojo hasta las orejas y retrocedió unos pasos. "_I-Idiota_ pervertido!" Exclamo.

"Eso es un si?"

Corto la distancia que les quedaba y miro hacia arriba a la ventana, y como Antonio sonreía divertido y se inclinaba para rodear a Lovina con los brazos y subirla.

"_B-Bastardo…!_ No me dejes caer!" Se sujetaba de el con fuerza y cerraba los ojos.

"Si no te mueves seria mucho mas fácil" Reía el ojiverde mientras sentía como era depositada en el suelo ahora. "Uh… Lovina, ya puedes abrir los ojos"

La mencionada abrió los ojos, encontrándose a un sonriente español con un rojo tomate en la mano. "Que te pareció, Lovi? Verdad que soy muy fuerte?" Le sonreía.

La menor que puso roja de la cara por algo de ira y vergüenza. "Estas diciendo que estoy gorda! _Idiota!_"

"N-No! Para nada! Solo me refería a que estoy fuerte!" Alzaba los brazos para protegerse por si la chica iba a golpearlo.

La italiana suspiro y tomo el tomate. "C-Como digas…" Le dio una mordida al tomate.

"_Gracias Lovi!_" La envolvió en un abrazo.

Mientras que Lovina tragaba el pedazo de tomate que había estado masticando y trataba de quitarse al español de encima. "_Idiota…!_ S-Suéltame! Alguien podría venir!"

"Nadie viene a esta hora, tampoco soy un prisionero de guerra!" Continuaba abrazándola. "Lovi, te e extrañado mucho!"

"N-No seas idiota y no digas esas tonterías!"

El ojiverde la soltó y se recargo en un escritorio, observando a su amada comer el tomate. "Después de la escuela, quieres tener una cita conmigo?"

La italiano se atraganto con el tomate al oír tal petición. "_B-Bastardo…!_" Exclamaba con un sonrojo en la cara.

"Eso es un si?" Le sonreía y se acercaba a ella. "_Por favor?_"

"_I-Idiota!_" Lo empujo. "S-Si quiero…" Sentía como su sonrojo se hacia mas notorio.

"Lovi!" La abrazaba. "_Gracias!_" Le besaba en la frente.

* * *

Justamente acabo de terminar el ultimo capitulo~!  
Pero lo pondre mañana, despues de la escuela. :B  
Que les parecio este?xD  
O Antonio esta fuerte o Lovina gorda?D= xDU

Y para las que leian mi otro fic Spamano _'Happy birthday!' _  
Quiero decirles que ya lo termine... Con lemmon... r/r  
Asi que pasen a verlo, por que como lo cambie a 'M' supongo que es mas dificil de darse cuenta que ya esta. :a

Reviews~!  
Los reviews me hacen feliz~! ;A;

**_Kesesese~!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lovi! Me alegro que hayas decidido acompañarme!" Le sonreía y apretaba un poco su mano a la de el.

"_Idiota…_ Supongo…" Suspiraba al último y miraba a otra dirección.

"Que ocurre Lovi?" La giraba para verla a la cara.

"No es nada…!" Sonrojada, miraba hacia otra dirección. "Cosas mías…" Murmuraba. "No estas preocupado por lo que Sadiq haga? _Idiota_"

"Así que era eso! Pues no, no me preocupo! Mientras tenga a mi _princesa_ estare bien!" Sonreía y acercaba a su princesa italiana para abrazarla.

"S-Suéltame…!" Lo empujaba del pecho. "_Idiota…_ No te esfuerces demasiado, si puedes conseguir a cualquier chica…" Murmuro algo triste y escondió la cara en su pecho.

"Pero ninguna me interesa en lo mas mínimo! Solo tu! Lovina Vargas" Le tomaba de las manos y hacia que el viese a la cara.

"Español _stupido…_" Miraba hacia otro lado, en donde habían estado los niños jugando con los columpios.

"Quieres sentarte?"

Asintió levemente y siguió a ojiverde a una banca, comenzó a jugar con sus manos algo nerviosa.

"Lovina, estas bien? Te vez algo nerviosa…" Murmuro el castaño, girándose para verla a la cara. "No estarás enferma?" trato de bromear, dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona al ultimo.

La menor negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "_B-Bastar…_" Suspiro profundo. "Antonio, yo… Tu…" Volvía a suspirar y se sonrojaba notablemente. "O-Olvídalo _idiota!_" Se cruzaba de brazos.

"Lovi! Dime, por favor!" Rogaba el mayor.

"Q-Que sientes por mi?" Quiso morderse la lengua después de preguntar eso.

"Yo…" Se sonrojaba un poco y comenzaba a balbucear. "Te aprecio mucho y no quiero que alguien vuelva a lastimarte" Miraba hacia otra dirección.

Demonios! Se supone que aun no le diría sus sentimientos hacia ella! Bueno, tampoco es como si los ocultara…

"Lovina, yo te a…"

"Espera" ponía su dedo en su boca para callarlo. "Antes de que digas… Cualquier tontería…" Se sonrojaba. "_Ti amo_" Quito su dedo de su boca para que dijera algo.

"Lovi!" La abrazaba. "No sabes que tan feliz me hace oír eso" Le besaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas. "_También te amo_" Le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

"S-Si, pues mas te vale…! En cuanto digas que solo me utilizabas para estar con mi _sorella_ estarás muerto! _Capisce!_" Se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

"Eso no va a pasar!" Juntaba su frente con la de ella para verla a los ojos. "_Te amo, Lovina_" Le sonreía tiernamente y le daba un rápido beso en los labios, para luego separarse y ver su expresión.

"P-Pervertido…" Murmuraba con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

"Estas tan roja como un tomate…!" Iba a decir algo más, pero su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. "Oh! Es Francis" Miraba de reojo su celular.

"N-No te atrevas a contestar… _I-Idiota…_" Amenazo sonrojada y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para juntar sus labios con los del español.

Pero la italiana rompió el beso antes de que el español pudiera siquiera asimilarlo. "Si vas a hacer eso cada vez que alguien me llama por teléfono, no me importaría" Reía un poco al ultimo.

"No digas tonterías!" Se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otra dirección.

* * *

Y aqui es donde termina mi fic y tengo que concentrarme en mis estudios. ;A;  
Ja? -w- Que les parecio este capitulo? x3 xL  
A mi... En lo personal... No se. :B xd  
Pero tampoco supe si Heracle golpeo a Sadiq... _Por el amor de Zeus~! _(Comenzare a decir eso desde ahora. xD) Lean mis otros fics (;  
Y dejen review~! C:

**Hakkusyo - San:** Cuando escribi esa parte me mori de la risa. xDD Lovi tambien me recuerda un poco a mi xL Me imagino que todos pensaron lo mismo, me asegugare de que mis fics no sean mas confusos en el futuro? =D Gr... Yo tambien odio a Sadiq. r,r Espero que Heracle lo haya golpeado y haya hecho yaoi con Kiku. :3 xD

**Misaki-chu:** Espero que Lovi no me golpee. D: Usare a Antonio de escudo. -w- Pues... la relacion posible amorosa entre Kiku y Heracles la dejo a tu imaginacion. :B Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. :3

**Konsu-chan:** Y aqui esta la cita~ xD No lo se, este lugar te parecio tomatoso? x3 Por le amor de Zeus! Lovina es peligrosa cuando alguien termina con ella~! xDDDU Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. =3

**_Kesesese~!_**


End file.
